Grass is Greener
Another Side It had been a few weeks since Jason had met Solele bathing within his forest and she confronted him with her promise to be his friend. Jason's time with her was creating a unique experience in his life; for once, he wasn't focused on the Royal Family. In fact, ever since his terrorist attack on the theatre, he hadn't made a move at all. Since then, Solele filled his day and his thoughts, and he didn't even seem to care that he was growing soft. "Ora!" He shouted, tossing his trench knife at a couple of fish which Solele has scarred into jumping out of the water, pinning them to the tree. They squirmed for a moment, and then stopped moving, resting against the trunk. "I think that's lunch, Solele!" Jason called out, wiping his forehead. "Don't kill fish!" She called out. "Fish are people too! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like if a hoarde of fish who worked on all fours and they were bigger than us jumped out of the river and speared us!" She had a...point. no matter how absolutely stupid it was. "I believe we call that the course of nature." Jason replied sharply. He leapt off his perch, skidding across the water and taking the fish from the tree. "When one is hungry, one eats. Humans are omnivorous, we can eat plants and animals, and I have a preference for the latter. Father was a bit odd, though. He refused to touch any meat mother cooked." He sighed. "Besides, the fish are dead now. It'd be disrespectful to waste them, an insult to them even." "You have a good point. But, killing animals is bad for nature!" Solele pointed out; then again, she was a bit...too eco-friendly. "Then I shall make more fish!" "W-what?" Jason looked at her as if concerned for her sanity. "I'd also like to point out you agreed to scare these fish out for me." He brandished his kill in front of her. "You're technically guilty as well." "I thought you were-" She paused. There was no way she could argue against this, for all her pro-eco traits. "...You're right." "Glad you see it my way." He said triumphantly grinned, and he hurried about setting up a fire, which, after a moments effort, began to crackle merrily. Jason set the fish up on sticks over the flames. "It'll be a bit before the flames are actually hot enough to cook anything, so breakfast will take awhile." He then took a moment to lay back on the grass, his eyes up towards the sky. "I really love it here..." He murmured, whether it was to himself or Solele, it wasn't clear. "And I'm surprised...I didn't think having human company could be so...enjoyable." "It's more that I made a mistake than seeing it your way." Solele snarked; though while she was very, very eco-friendly, she also could devour five plates of anything which was an animal cooked in a single sitting. That was...rather contradictory. "Whatever you say." Jason said, brushing her off. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until the smell of cooking fish began to hit their nostrils. Jason immediately sat up, only now realizing just how hungry he was. This would have nothing on his mother's cooking, but he hadn't had that in two years, so he was used to it. "Now that I think on it..." Jason ripped into a fish with his teeth, handing one to Solele. "...I don't know much about you, Solele. I know we've been around each other for a few weeks, but you never did explain much of anything about yourself. What is it you do? For that matter, how'd you even wind up in my forest?" "Because it's connected to my own race. Simple as that." Solele....wouldn't explain any more than that- she was told not to divulge very much information by somebody else. "It's a long stretch, but the pathway connection is there." "So, in short, you like forests?" Jason surmised, scarfing down the fish, leaving the bones relatively clean. "Does a bear poop in the woods?" Solele casually responded; affirming this. As if it wasn't obvious already- Solele Vorymor was a rather nature-loving young woman. "Of course a bear poops in the woods. So yes, I do like forests. It's a reminder of how amazing this world was before the royal family got to it." And then Jason's expression turned dark, as he looked around the forest. "It's beautiful, isn't it? People don't come here, you know." He smirked a bit, almost as if he was amused. "Some nasty rumors going about — humans disappearing in the woods, only to be found days later, dead, their bodies bloody and mangled beyond all recognition?" He began to eat some more, pausing in his little horror story. "In fact, this forest is known to the locals as the forest where Death himself dwells hidden." Once again, he took a pause, eating just a bit more. "Of course, it could be all nasty rumors." He added carelessly. "It's just nasty humans. I know the leading lady of our type says we should be creating a bond with the outsiders -the humans in main Edolas- but seeing what they do, I'm not so sure if we can do that." Solele sighed, obviously disinterested. "However, you're a bit different than those humans. But I can't just put my finger on the reason." "Of course I'm different." Jason replied, bitterly. "Unlike these humans who are content to sit around and let time pass by while they watch, I intend to make a difference. I have goals, and the means with which to obtain them. I embody ambition, which I suppose you could say is truly human."